smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Worst Vacation
Mario Worst Vacation is the 337th episode ofhe SML Movies Sympnosis Mario Goes on a cruise but it was hit by a tsunami! Plot Mario Rosalina Bowser Chef Pee Pee Jeffy Bowser jr Joseph Cody Was going on a cruise they got 8 tickets to go on and brooklyn t guy was the captain of the ship Junior and his friends was going to the pool to chill cody cannot swim chef pee pee chills at the hot tub jeffy was not allowed to the pool because he was gonna poop on the pool joseph and junior was going to the basket ball court and junior found a dollar on the ground he pick up while joseph playing basketball the ship was leaving mario goes to the atrium to watch a view the ship junior and his friends goes to the waterslide to slide down to the water at the evening the ship was caught into the storm brooklyn t guy close the pool because it was a stormy weather mario rosalina and jeffy goes to the restaurant to eat the waiter gives them green beans first and jeffy says "I HATE GREEN BEANS" he throw the green beans away and hit chef pee pee's head while junior joseph cody chef pee pee was eating a storm was beating the ship the ship was from right to left and chef pee pee's food fell down onto the floor chef pee pee orders another one bowser jr and his friends enjoy their soup bowser was full he goes to the cabin and watch charleyy and friends when mario rosalina jeffy chef pee pee bowser jr and his friends full they return to the cabin but they where going to bed but a big tsunami was coming and brooklyn t guy speaks says "EVERYONE GO TO THE LIFEBOATS A TSUNAMI IS COMING YOU GOT 9 MINUTES" everyone runs but jeffy still spanking his diaper mario grabs him bowser jr and his friends and chef pee and mario and rosalina and jeffy and bowser runs to deck 5 but they run out of lifeboats brooklyn t guy says "we are about to die" Bowser jr and his friends say "I DONT WANNA DIE" the tsunami hits the ship the ship was capsized by the tsunami and upsidedown Mario Jeffy Rosalina Bowser Chef Pee Pee Bowser Jr Joseph And Cody Survives they found a beach chair they grabs a mini wave drags Mario Chef Pee Pee Bowser Jr Joseph Bowser Rosalina Jeffy away cody was lost and another mini waves drags cody away And Mario Rosalina Jeffy Bowser Chef Pee Pee Bowser Jr Joseph Cody And Brooklyn T Guy was stranded on a island after they woke up a huge submarine was hit by a tsunami Brooklyn T Guy said "EVERYONE GRAB THE SUBMARINE" and they grab it they survived but the submarine split in half Cody did not say in half An a Breaking news reported that the ship was capsized by a tsunami and they said 9 people survived Characters * Mario * Rosalina * Jeffy * Bowser * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser Jr * Joseph * Cody * Brooklyn T Guy * Goodman Triva TBA Category:SML Movies Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Videos Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes